This invention relates to the field of wrapping machines which are able, for example, to wrap confectionery products particularly delicate to the touch and, more precisely, it has as its subject an improvement for the infeeding of products that are oblong in shape, and of such texture as chocolates, to a wrapping machine and envisages the use of a device for unidirectionally positioning the said products at a point prior to where they are transferred to the wrapping machine.